


What ya gonna do about it?

by Coffeemeister101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, YAOI AND SMUT!!!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!! APPEARS IN LATER CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeemeister101/pseuds/Coffeemeister101
Summary: I fell to my knees and shoved my hands into my face as I started to cry. I moved my hands after a few minutes and lifted my head up.“Hinata, you moron!”I shouted at my roof even as I still had tears running down my face.





	1. God, you're an idiot.

I was lying in bed next to my boyfriend Hinata Shouyou and was thinking about what we would do, as he’d come over to stay the night. We’d been dating since our first year of high school and that was 2 years ago. We are now in our third year. I could feel him staring at the side of my face. I turned my head so I was looking at him and he smiled brightly.  
I rotated my body so that my chest was facing Hinata’s side, and hugged him, kissing the top of his head gently. He poked me in the chest and said:

“Bakageyama, you better not fall asleep like this again.”

I chuckled and the rumbling of it in my chest made Hinata suck in a breath.

“Come on, Kageyama! What are we gonna do? I’m BORED.”

He whinged, laughing at the end because he knew he sounded so childish.  
He poked me in the chest again after he said that, and I sighed. I could feel myself starting to get sleepy and tried to stop myself from falling asleep because I knew Hinata would kill me if I did. I just hugged him tighter and replied to his childish complaint in a tired voice.

“Just a little bit longer. I wanna stay like this for a little bit longer.”

He tried to wiggle out of my grip, because he knew I was gonna fall asleep, but I just held him tighter. I could hear him whinging and complaining about him saying for me not to fall asleep but me doing it anyway, and that my grip was too tight, but it was starting to fade as I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around Hinata.

 

I woke up with fingers caressing my face. I pretended to still be asleep and nuzzled my face into the hand. I heard Hinata suck in a breath. He suddenly started talking. He obviously thought I was still asleep and prattled on about random shit. I barely paid any attention to it as his fingers were still caressing my face and hair gently. It wasn’t until he said something that caught my attention that I started listening.

“… I was wondering when we were gonna do it. I mean we’ve been dating for 2 and a half years and all we’ve really done is kiss, hug and hold hands. I just didn’t want to be the one to bring it up, I thought I’d wait until you were ready to talk about it, but the subject never came up. So, I thought that you were scared or embarrassed or something. ‘Doing it with a girl would be a lot easier than with a guy’, I was scared that you were thinking that and that you were gonna leave me and start dating a girl.”

A rattled breath in, as I expected him to say more.

“Anyway, my little sister…”

I zoned out after he said all that and I didn’t notice I had tears sliding down my face until Hinata’s fingers brushed them away. I heard him suck in a breath then swear before yanking his hand back and climbing out of bed. I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed. Hinata had his back to me and had his hands in his hair. He slowly turned around to face me, and I saw he had red eyes from crying. He obviously didn’t want me to hear any of that.  
He turned away from me and wiped his eyes. 

“I’m going home.” He muttered.

He grabbed his bag and walked out the door of my room closing it behind him. I gaped, staring at my door before I scrambled to get out from bed to race after him.

“HINATA!!!”

I bellowed down the stairs when I reached and opened my door. I heard the front door open and slam shut and knew I was too late to stop him from leaving. He must have run down the stairs to reach the front door by the time I reached my door.  
I fell to my knees and shoved my hands into my face as I started to cry. I moved my hands after a few minutes and lifted my head up.

“Hinata, you moron!”

I shouted at my roof even as I still had tears running down my face.

I stood up and walked back into my room, tears still on my face. I looked at my desk and noticed Hinata left his phone there. I walked over to it and picked it up. I could give it back to him tomorrow because we had school and club activities.


	2. What did I do to deserve this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys!! you're all gonna hate me by the end of this chapter.

The next day, as soon as classes ended because I hadn’t seen him all day, I walked to the gym, expecting Hinata to already be there, but one of my juniors came over to me, looking nervous.

“Kageyama-kun? Hinata-senpai said he wasn’t feeling well and said he was going to go home.”

I stared at the first year. I must have had the same scary look on my face as I did in my first year, because this first year looked really scared and ran away from me.

“Looks like the ‘King’ has gone back to his old ways. Don’t you think so, Yamaguchi?”

The taunt came from non-other than Tsukishima Kei, with Yamaguchi Tadashi by his side. I turned around to face him, and with a snarl on my face, I replied,

“Shut the fuck up, ‘Tsukki’. I’m just pissed off at someone.”

As much as we pretended to hate each other we actually started to get on pretty well in our second year. I started to study and did well on my tests and schoolwork. I even scored higher then Kei on midterms. (Much to his disgust.)  
After that we started talking more, than eventually became somewhat like friends. (Not that he’d admit it.)

“Come on, Kageyama. Be nicer to the first years.”

Yamaguchi said stepping forward to pat me on the back, then walking away calling over his shoulder;

“We can’t have our Captain looking like he’s about to kill someone.”

The snarl faded slightly, as I looked at him, about to thank him for the mood uplift, when I thought about what he just said.

“Too bad that’s exactly what I’m about to do.”

I called out to the back of him as I put my bag in the changing room, then sprinted from the gym.

“You don’t think he’ll actually kill Hinata this time, do you?”

Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima as he watched me leave the gym. Tsukishima smile and replied;

“He loves him too much to actually do him any harm. As much as he would deny it at the moment.”

 

I sprinted from the front of the gym to the front gate and along the road going home, because Hinata and I walked partway home together. I didn’t think he’d gotten very far ahead of me, when I paused at where we usually split ways. I looked down the road where Hinata usually walked and saw a flash of bright orange hair behind a tree. I sprinted down that way shouting.

“Hey, dumbass Hinata! Where are you!?”

I hadn’t called him that since our first year. I knew he hated it, so I knew he would respond. The only thing that stopped me saying it was when we started dating.

“Fuck off Kageyama. Can’t you tell I don’t want to see you right now?”

I halted my running as the voice was right next to me. I turned and walked into the bushes there and had an arm come up, wrap around my neck, and a leg around snake around one of mine, and yank me to the ground. I landed with a thud, and my back stung like hell but I didn’t really care at that moment.

Hinata never used that move.  
For ANYBODY.

I slowly started to lift myself up off the ground when I had a foot land on my chest and push me back down again. Hinata’s face came into view as he leant down so his face was near mine.  
His eyes told me everything I needed to know.  
His pupils had a knack of turning into snake-eyes when he was past the line of pissed.  
I watched as he closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. When he opened them again they were normal. He backed away from my face and lifted his foot up off my chest. As he walked away he said something that had my eyes widening.

“I’m breaking up with you. Good-bye Kageyama Tobio.”


End file.
